


Corrosive

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Near Death, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: He had taken the shift off, but I guess you never stop being a firefighter. Based on events from s05xe04.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I just got around to watching this episode and got major feels. Although, I'd rather that Kelly would have been the concerned and comforting one. Cause Gabby is so not my favourite. Anyways, as always, enjoy! :)

It was scary as shit. After all, he had only gone to the warehouse to check it out. Then he watched as the forklift ran into the tank of acid, puncturing it; his heart dropped in that moment. Matt knew how serious this would be.

Thankfully they were able to lock themselves in the break room, but that didn't give Matt any sense of security. It just meant that the inevitability of the acid hitting them was prolonged. 

He sent Laurel out and prayed that she would remember to call 911. The acid was creeping under the door and he started getting even more worried. His heart was pounding and breathing was getting harder. He closed his eyes and wondered if he'd make it through today. Because damn it felt like his body was shutting down and all he could think about was how much he really didn't want to die. Especially with the agonizing pain of acid burning up your body. The screams he had heard of the man who had writhed on the floor, his skin melting of, had affirmed his want to not die in such a manner. 

Then he heard the familiar wail of sirens. The little bit of hope that he had left started to grown as the firetrucks and ambo got closer. Matt watched as the acidic fog wafted in the room from underneath the door. He coughed as the oxygen in the air started to be crowded with fumes.

The next thing he saw, was Kelly's concerned face poking through the hole in the wall. 

"You okay, Matt??" He asked worriedly, wanting nothing more than to break down the entire wall and save his boy. 

Matt nodded slightly, as Kelly started throwing orders to his squad. They made the hole bigger and got Laurel's dad out first, and Matt was next. He stumbled as he stepped out of the rubble, but thankfully Kelly was there to catch him. 

"It's okay, I got you." Kelly spoke softly to Matt as he wrapped an arm around the shaking frame of his boyfriend. 

Matt was in shock and the adrenaline was still running fast as a river through his veins, but he assured Gabby and Brett that he was okay, and that he didn't need to go to Med. Kelly was a little hesitant about this choice, but if Matt was really alright, then he'd leave him be. He'd been through enough today.

 

Shift couldn't be over soon enough for Kelly, the time seemed to be going by progressively slower. He just wanted to go home to Matt and make sure he was okay. He wanted to hold him and know that he wasn't hurt or anything. But no, first he had to get through the slowest day of his life.

Later on at night, Matt was trembling as he tried to sleep. He had fallen asleep probably three times by now, and each time, he would awake with a scream. All he could see was that same acid flowing in through his windows and underneath his doors. He knew it was his brain just playing tricks on him, but he certainly felt like it was real. It was like he was living a nightmare. He didn't know what to do, Kelly was at work still and he was alone and what the hell was he supposed to do about that. 

A while later, Matt decided to call Kelly. He couldn't be alone right now, so even if he could just hear the voice that always soothed him, that might help. So he picked up his phone from the night table, slid through his contacts and picked Kelly's name. The phone barely rang once before Kelly picked up.

"Hey." Kelly greeted softly, a little worried that Matt would call him this late.

"Hey..." The voice on the other side replied, "What are you doing?"

Kelly leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at all the work in front of him. "Sitting in my office doing paperwork.. What about you? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't." 

There was silence for a while until Kelly spoke up. "I wish I could be there right now."

Matt sighed sleepily, "Me too." 

"Why can't you sleep?" Kelly prompted, debating in his mind whether or not he should just ask the chief for the the rest of shift off.

"Dreams." 

Matt only had to say the one word, he'd had them before. Some pretty bad ones, in fact. So Kelly knew what he was talking about and while it made it that much harder to be apart, it also meant he knew how to handle this. 

"Okay, close your eyes, boo." Spoke Kelly in a calming matter, in a way that instantly made Matt comply.

Matt smiled a little at the use of the nickname, Kelly always called him that when he wanted Matt to calm down. Whether he was getting too worked up, or when he was having a hard time. It was cute, Matt had to admit that. Even if they were supposed to be manly men.

Matt did close his tired eyes, while he listened to Kelly. 

"Now, let yourself just fall asleep, okay?"

Matt murmured his agreement. He was already halfway to sleeping.

"I'll be home before you know it, so get some rest for me, alright? I love you."

"Love you." Matt replied, then completely passed out. The exhaustion of the day finally taking over.

Kelly left the phone on, so that if Matt woke up again, he'd be there. That's the closest he'd get to being able to help, so he'd take what he could get. The rest of shift went over pretty slowly, and when it was finally done with, he rushed home as quickly as he could. He sped most of the way there, but at this point he couldn't really care. He just wanted to see Matt again, it felt like it had been so long since he'd seen him. 

Kelly entered their place as quietly as he could, in case Matt was asleep. After kicking of his shoes and dropping his bag on the floor, Kelly went straight to their bedroom. It turned out that Matt was, in fact, fast asleep. Kelly smiled a little, his heart warming at the sight of his boyfriend in their bed. Matt was wearing one of Kelly's t-shirts and looked really peaceful. So far, the most peaceful he had looked since before the acid leak.

Kelly crawled into the bed, gently pulling Matt into his arms. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the warm body next to him snuggle closer. Matt stretched out his arms as he yawned, almost knocking Kelly upside the head. Kelly laughed at Matt's sleepy morning mannerisms. 

"How's my firefighter?"

"Good." Matt whispered, smiling as he nuzzled his head into the crease between Kelly's shoulder and neck, right where it belonged.

Matt stayed feeling good for a long while, because Kelly held him for the rest of the morning, only getting up to get some coffee and breakfast, and he didn't get melted by acid. That made for a really great day.


End file.
